The Sense in Nonsense
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Based on spoilers for 4x04 where Damon and Elena go to a frat party to help her pick a victim. Please read & review! I don't own TVD or the characters.


**This is based off of the spoilers for 4x04, when Elena and Damon go to a frat party at Whitmore College where Professor Shane works as the teacher of occult studies who took over Bonnie's grandmother's job. Damon supposedly takes advantage of the wild scene to help Elena pick out her victim, so here it is, enjoy!**

_Choosing Stefan is the best decision I've ever made, but not choosing Damon…is the worst. My heart is at war with my mind. My mind doesn't make sense anymore, while my heart is irrational. Oh, and on top of that, my emotions are heightened. Did I mention I'm now a vampire?_

I set my pen on top of my diary that I have neglected for far too long, but I figured it was time to write again. I chose Stefan and I don't think I regret it either, but something about _him _makes me feel so…alive. I know how crazy that may seem, but being with him makes me feel more alive than I ever felt as a human. But, he is reckless and dangerous and uncontrollable and addicting.

Tomorrow we are going to visit Professor Shane who teaches occult classes at the college. We figured since he is now teaching the very class that a great Bennett witch used to teach, it might behoove us to check it out, but tonight is for fun.

Since the frat party tonight is a costume party, I figured that we should dress for the occasion. Two vampire costumes are hanging in the closet of our hotel room and makeup is spread out on the counter.

Damon walks out with nothing but a towel around his waist. His wet hair glistens and water droplets cling to his perfectly sculpted body. My eyes linger on his abdomen and slowly fall below his waist. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep myself from going to that place. I push past him, grabbing my costume before slipping into the bathroom.

"Wow!" Damon says when I step out of the bathroom, "you make one hell of a vampire."

I roll my eyes while he just smirks at his own joke. I am dressed in a black and burgundy dress with lace pantyhose and sleeves. I have my hair tousled to look windblown and my cape drapes my shoulders. With a little dark eye make-up and deep red lipstick as well as long black fake fingernails, I look like I just jumped out of a stereotype. Damon wears a black suit with a simple red tie and black cape. His hair is spiked, but he refuses to let me put any eyeliner on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fraternity house is heavy with the steady beat of the bass and the constant noise of drunk college students. Everybody is in elaborate costumes, holding red solo cups or doing some sort of shot. We navigate our way through the people to the back yard where the action is even more elaborate.

Damon leans in and whispers in my ear. "Relax. Have fun and party for a little while." I immediately feel my shoulders slump with relief. "Shall we dance?" he says again.

He grabs my hand and brings me to the center of the backyard. He puts his hands on my hips while I rest mine on his shoulders. He starts moving his hips to the music and eventually I am moving my hips according to his. I spin around so my back is to his chest. I rest my hands on my hips and he then rests his hands on mine.

We get a couple drinks, do a couple shots, and dance a few songs, all the while anticipation is building up inside me. My heart is racing, not just because I will be choosing my victim, but because of Damon.

I spin around and stare him straight in the eye. I nod my head and he nods his before leaning in to give me further direction.

"Step one. Take your pick." His voice is smooth

I look around the crowd and single in on a young man dressed as Obi Wan Kenobi. He is attractive, but kind of shy, as he lingers towards the corner of the yard.

"Two. Claim him."

I throw back the last of my drink and make my way over to the boy.

"Hey, sweetheart." My voice is seductive and edgy, yet as sweet as honey.

"Um, hi?" I can tell by the inflection in his voice that he is naturally awkward and a quiet kind of guy, but that is perfect for this occasion.

"What do you think about coming home with me?" I try the sexy stripper pose, but all I get in return is a blank stare. Lacking the patience to seduce the young man, I result to my mind control methods. When the boy is under my compulsion, I take him by the arm and we head back to the hotel. I barely notice the young woman hanging on Damon's arm. When we get back to our room, the two humans go sit on the bed, anticipating different intentions than mine and Damon's.

"Three. Feed, but pace yourself. When the heart beats go shallow, stop."

I take a deep breath and feel the veins bulge out around my eyes and my fangs appear. I breathe in the sweet scent of the young man's blood before plunging my teeth deep into his neck indulging in the tangy red liquid that I have come to crave so much. I hear the man's heartbeat slow, but I find it almost impossible to quit until I feel Damon's strong hand on my shoulder.

I withdraw from him and press my hand to his neck to stop the bleeding. Damon feeds both of them a little vampire blood to cure their wounds before compelling them to leave and forget what happened.

As soon as the door closes I sigh with relief and nearly knock Damon to the ground as I embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you," I say, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Well, obviously Stefan's bunny diet didn't work, so..."

I smile at him and he smiles back. We stand there staring at each other for a moment until Damon turns away.

"You should get some rest," he says, while staring at the ground.

"I guess," I say, about to submit to his request, but I retaliate instead, "no. I don't want to sleep right now."

Damon's eyebrows furrow before he just laughs.

"What is so funny?" I say, almost pissed.

"Nothing," Damon says, "so, what do you wish to do, princess Elena?"

I punch him in the arm, finally having the strength where it actually hurts. "That!"

"Ouch," Damon hollers.

I shrug and sit down on the bed, attempting to pull off the panty hose from underneath my dress. With little success from my fake fingernails, Damon gently places his hands on my legs, carefully pulling it off my legs. He tosses the pantyhose to the other side of the room, but doesn't cease to stop touching my legs. His hands glide up and down them, but not too close for discomfort. We finally make eye contact and then he stops and stands up. Human Elena would have shied away at his close proximity, but I am not human. It's time I stop acting like one.

With one swift movement, I push him onto his back with so much force that he grunts slightly, but I silence him with my lips. I force my tongue to the back of his throat and he lets his explore my mouth. I feel my fangs protrude and the veins around my eyes swell. I pull back and gasp in embarrassment. Damon caresses my face and closes his eyes while his face morphs to match. I'm a vampire and it's time I start acting like it. It's time to start acting like myself. To start believing in my heart, irrational or not, it will never steer me wrong. How do I know? Because it led me into the arms of Damon.

**What did you think? Comment and let me know!**


End file.
